1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display devices, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, are being actively developed. The LCD device obtains a desired image by applying an electric field to a liquid crystal layer contained between two display panels, and by controlling the intensity of the electric field to adjust transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer. The OLED display device displays characters or images using electroluminescence of a specific organic material or polymers.
The flat panel display device may have a curved surface to provide an image with improved three-dimensional feeling and immersion feeling by providing a display region of the curved surface. The display device may be formed with a light shielding member that covers regions other that those displaying images.